phantom minds
by Shangdi zhi
Summary: hotch and the team have been called in to investigate amity. want to find out more read the story i know you want to... sorry like one hour of sleep, crappy summary, please enjoy, rating might change later
1. Chapter 1

hello everyone hows it going still alive... looks down... well mostly anyways felt like wrighting a prompt for this and this is what came about please tell me what you think if i should contiue if i make a mistake with one of the characters, takes place around season 9-10 so enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

 _We all die. The goal isn't to live forever, the goal is to create something that will. Chuck Palahniuk._

Aaron Hotchner was irritated as he walked towards Strauss office, his team had just finished a case getting back the day before when he was called in early in the morning it didn't help during the case someone had hit him with a something so his head was killing him still he reached the door and knocked "come in" Deputy Director Strauss called out.

"You wanted to see me?" Hotchner asked walking in.

"Ah Aaron yes i did," Strauss replied holding out a folder "i have a special case for you team"

"With all do respect mame we just got back from one and the team needs to recuperate." Hotchner calmly stated.

"It's not a difficult case Aaron look over the case and you will see if you think it is too difficult for you i can pass it off to some other team." Strauss said her tone hinting that he would not like the repercussions for refusing the case.

Hotchner sighed grabbing the folder and walked towards his office to read it.

(A while later in the meeting room.)

"Ahwah" Spencer yawned as he leaned back in his chair he sat up slightly straighter when Rossi and Morgan walked in "hey you guys know why Hotch called us in?" the young genius asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us Spence" Derek Morgan said pouring himself a cup of coffee the rest of the team filed in quickly after and Hotch walked in "sorry for having you come in on such short notice" he curtly said passing out files for everyone "Strauss had a case for us" he added.

"So where are we going Hotch?" jj asked opening the folder.

"Garcia" Hotch said giving the floor to the red headed tech wiz.

"Amity park illinois folks" she said the screen changing showing various images of the town "this is one weird town there is almost nothing about it on the web."

Spencer jolted forward "Oh i've read about this place it has the reputation for being the most haunted town in the world."

"Haunted? As in ghosts?" Morgan said skeptialy.

"One and the same sugar lips," Garcia said "But there is one thing over and over that pops up" the image changed to a blurry picture of danny moving and a few of when he was still during a fight "this laddies and gentlemen is amity's own hero inviso-bill there are a few mentions of his name being Danny Phantom but most people call him the former."

"I've heard of him," Rossi said rubbing his chin in thought "Yeah, he was on the news a few weeks ago for saving a bus full of kids out by elmerton."

Gacia's eyes lit up a bit "well his status has been up in the air for quite some people think that he's a hero and some think he is a menace but most people are indifferent."

"What do you mean up in the air why is that? And does this have to do with the case?" Blake asked.

"I'll explain Garcia" Hotchner said cutting in before she could start "Inviso-bill seems to have gained popularity among the younger generation and some of the parents are worried so they used their influence to get our help"

"So this is a pencil pusher case" Morgan said.

"Not exactly, the beuro has had their eye on him for a while but because of jurisdictions and that we weren't invited in we couldn't do anything but since we have been, it was decided the team will split up into two groups one will go undercover at the school and watch the students the other will observe inviso-bill and determine if he is a threat"

The team was stunned for a moment they rarely did undercover work so it was odd even more so that they were being split up "so who goes where?" Rossi asked after a moment.

"The team that is going to the school is Rossi, Spencer, Morgan, jj, and Garcia. Rossi you are going to be taking over for one of the english classes run by edward lancer, Spencer you are going to be the librarian read up on the local history while you can and try to figure out what exactly goes on in this town, jj and Morgan you two are gym teachers and coaches and Garcia you will be in the computer lab."

"woah! That leave's you and Blake a little overwhelmed doesn't it Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Since we are understaffed for this i got someone to come in they are meeting us in amity, wheels up in hour thirty people" Hotch explained walking out to get ready.

* * *

have to say turned out not so bad for not seeing the show in like a year or two now so again what do you think people should it contiue? who will be the person coming in? what will happen while they are there? find out next time. have a good, day, night, evening, morning what ever it is where you are see you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

here ya go everyone in celibration of me making it past one of the worst weeks of the year for me i decided to post some chapters here is the first one the others will be out later today hope you enjoy

* * *

 _"Show me a hero and i'll write you a tragedy."_ F. Scott Fitzgerald

In amity high

"Mr. lancer?" rossi asked walking up to the overweight teacher

"That would be me and you are?" asked

"I'm david rossi and these are doctor spencer reid, derek morgan and jennifer jerou " rossi explained.

"Oh yes sorry its been a slightly hectic morning... let's see ah jasmine can take the doctor to the library and i can lead the rest of you to your classrooms" he turned to a group of four people walking to the doors "jasmine can you help me please" he called out

"What do you need mr. lancer" jazz asked as the group moved closer

"These are david rossi, spencer reid, derek morgan, and jennifer jerou they are the new temporary teachers and i was wondering if you could lead one to the library"

"Yeah" jazz turned towards her group "see you guys later"

Jazz and reid walked for a while in silence "so what's your name?" jazz asked

"Oh, i'm spencer reid but everyone just calls me reid and what do you go by jasmine or jazz?"

"Jazz… so why did you decide to come to amity"

"Its where i was assigned and i don't believe those rumors about ghosts" reid said

Jazz had an amused look on her face "well some time today that should change" she said glancing at him "anyways here's the library the teachers lounge is over by the main office so it shouldn't be too hard to find… have a good day"

It was a while later and spencer was wandering the halls in between classes when he heard someone yell "fenturd!" from behind him he turned to see a student with black hair rushing towards him barrel into him.

"Dang it why's dash so annoyed today" the boy muttered standing up only to be caught by the back of his neck "drat"

"Hey fentoni where you goin?"

"Class, so i'm not late… again" danny said dully his face plainly showing how bored he was.

"Should have thought of that before you let mikey get away from me" dash said

"Dash can we set this for a different time like... never?" danny asked

"Umm excuse me" reid interupted while getting up "you should let him go…" reid was picked up by two other football players.

"Nahh have fun in locker town population two" dash said before danny and reid were stuffed into the standing lockers.

"That did not go as i planned" reid muttered to himself adjusting his arm so it wasn't pressing his ribs.

"Tell me about it... Thanks for trying... Sorry you were stuffed into a locker like me" danny quietly sighed.

"Do they do that often?" reid asked trying to get his phone

"Yeah but its no big deal" danny sighed loudly "just wish tucker or sam were near so they could get us out"

"Can you reach your phone?" reid asked.

"Broken" danny replied.

"Well i think i can just reach mine… got it!" he exclaimed.

"Who are you calling" danny asked.

"A friend of mine…" reid responded putting the phone on speaker.

" _Hello?"_ morgan's voice rang out " _spence whats up?"_

"Hey mogan i need some help" reid said pitifully.

" _Whats up kid?"_

"Well me and a kid named… what's your name?" reid asked.

"Danny... Danny Fenton" danny answered.

"And a kid named danny are stuck in some lockers can you help?"

" _What! Yeah give me a minute where you guys at"_

"Ummm…"

"Lockers four twenty six and twenty seven" danny supplied.

"Lockers four twenty six and four twenty seven morgan"

"Oh can he stop by the office and have sam manson and tucker foley meet us here they are probably looking for me"

"One sec, morgan can you have the office have sam manson and tucker foley meet us here they're danny's friends"

" _Haa yeah be there in a bit"_ morgan said hanging up.

"So what do we do till they get here?" reid asked.

"I dunno… ponder our place in the universe?"

"Hey whats up?" jj asked seeing morgan walking towards her an angry expression on his face.

"Spence is stuck in a locker with a kid named danny fenton" he answered.

"Ok… well um… i'll handle the class till you get back" jj said.

"Excuse me did you say danny fenton was in a locker?" a girl with black hair and purple eyes asked moving towards the two with a green eyed african american boy following.

"Yeah… would you two be sam and tucker?" morgan asked.

"That's us" sam said before turning to tucker "told you he wouldn't get away from dash i knew we should have followed"

"Danny told us to get to class so we wouldn't be late" tucker responded with a sigh "and its not like either of us could have caught up before he did that"

"Um what did he do?" jj asked worried.

"Its nothing major he just distracted a bully from one of the other nerds by ticking them off" sam sighed "what locker are they stuck in?"

"Oh, they said four twenty six and four twenty seven" morgan supplied.

"Follow us" sam said turning and walking out the door.

Sam quickly brought morgan to the lockers while tucker got the keys "hey danny" she said leaning against the lockers across the halls.

"Hey sam"

"Hello" reid added.

"Had to antagonize the bully didn't you danny?" sam seethed.

"Better me than mikey, sam" danny replied his tone suggesting this wasn't the first time they had this conversation.

"Tucker and i could have helped" she retorted.

"No you guys are already in enough trouble i didn't need to drag you into anymore" danny shot back.

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down you two first who did this" morgan interjected stopping the argument.

"Doesn't matter" danny and sam said at the same time.

"A large blond kid named dash" reid answered.

"Secondly why"

"Doesn't matter" danny and sam answered again.

"Apparently danny distracted dash from a kid named mikey so he could get away but he ran into me and i tried to stop them but ended up being put in here as well" reid supplied again.

"Sorry about that again" danny mumbled.

"You weren't the one who put him in kid" morgan sighed.

Mr lancer walked up with tucker at this point "dashel stuff you in the locker again daniel?" he sighed.

"Not just me this time, mr. lancer" danny retorted.

"Hi" reid said.

"Mr reid? you were shoved in as well?" lancer said in surprise.

"Wait wait I'm sorry this has happened before?" mogan said.

"Everyday" danny, tucker, sam and lancer said at the same time.

"Why hasn't anyone done anything about this"

"A multitude of reasons" danny answered.

"I will tell you about it later but we all have places to be so lets get them out now" mr lancer sighed holding up the keys.

"Want to tell me what the hell that was?" morgan growled in the teacher lounge during lunch.

"What happened?" rossi asked walking in.

"I had to bust reid and another kid out of some lockers earlier" morgan huffed "and in the process i found out this is a common occurrence"

Rossi took a coffee cup from lancer "yeah i mean i thought stuffing kids in lockers was old school, but bullying i knew we would see it here" he took a drink of the coffee as morgan stood staring at him in disbelief

"And you're cool with this?" morgan questioned

Rossi sighed setting down his mug he fixed morgan with a cold stare "by no means am i cool with this but we aren't here to deal with this problem and we don't have the manpower to anyways"

"I have tried to change this, but there isn't much i can do against the school board mr baxter's parents have a lot of pull there and he's a part of the football team so the school board doesn't want him to be punished because it would interfere with football practice " lancer added running his hand over head.

"Besides didn't you see any in school when you were a kid?" rossi asked .

"Yeah but i…" morgan started before rossi cut him off

"But nothing even if it didn't happen near you i guarantee it still happened not that it's your fault you tried but in the end you're only one person"

* * *

i decided to include a quote to this one as well since it was introducing the other half of the main characters and it fits so well with danny's character anyways hope you all have a good day night morning evening what ever it is where you are and i will see you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

hello everyone hope you enjoy this chapter the next one should be out in a day or two.

* * *

"Agent hotchner?" police chief melbrook said standing up as hotch, alex and Prentiss walked in.

"Chief" hotch replied nodding "nice to meet you"

"Wish it was under different circumstances" the chief said holding his hand out.

Hotch grabbed his hand and shook it "believe me it could be much worse these are agents blake and Prentiss"

"If you will follow me i can show you where you'll be set up and if i'm not being rude can i get something off my chest first?" the chief asked looking hotch in the eyes.

"No please i want there communication between us to work together better, so feel free" hotch said.

"Me and the men think this is a waste of your team's time" the chief stated getting right to the point "don't get me wrong i'm not talking about your job i have seen your track record, i'm talking the case itself" he added seeing the hint of anger flash in hotch's eyes.

"What do you mean?" blake asked shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"A bunch of people say phantom is no good and a mensius, but we have seen the kid in action and i'm not just talking all the fights with the other ghosts he's saved people from burning building collapsed building stopped robberies brought people who have collapsed to the hospital does that sound like someone doing bad?" the chief asked while the rest of the police nodded in agreement.

"well …" hotch started before another officer cut in.

"Its not just that stuff either he's done clean up around town, cheered up kids, helped clear rubble away from a fight as well you know small stuff people don't notice and if the other hunters aren't after him after a fight he stays along as he can to help the aftermath heck most of us are apart of the volunteer fire crew as well and watched him after a hard fight and i mean he was exhausted barely keeping his eyes open but he still made sure everyone was okay before he left"

"Officers we are not here to assume anything about phantom till we know all the facts, we are going to observe his behavior and determine from an outsiders point of view if he's a threat" Prentiss said stopping the other officers from cutting in.

As they were setting up blake sighed "i hope the others are having a better day than us so far" hotch and Prentiss nodded their agreement.

"I don't get this" hotch said a while later sitting in front of a pile of files.

"What's up hotch?" blake asked looking up from her pile.

"Phantom"

"What about him?" blake asked.

"He was the most hated being in town at multiple points"

"Yeah?"

"Well he still did all the things the police said he did or at least according to their reports he did here listen to this ahem… 'the enitie known as inviso bill stayed at the scene of the crime clearing rubble until the fentons arrived causing more damage to the building in the process of chasing him away, if not for the actions of inviso bill the rescue crews would not have gotten out some of the people still trapped behind rubble.' there are at least a few dozen of near identical reports from different instances some towards the beginning are painted in a less favorable light but in most cases he stayed till he was chased off and in all of them he never once fired upon a civilian he even took a few shots for them" hotch said shaking his head.

"Wait, what? Is there a report for it?" blake asked while prentiss listened in as well.

"Hold on 'a witness on the scene said "if it wasn't for inviso bill that metal ghosts beam would have hit me and my children, but he swooped in at the last moment letting it hit him'" this just doesn't sound like any other case we've had before originally i thought it would be a vigilante type, but he doesn't take the law in his own hands every case unless it involved another one of these 'ghosts' he did not hurt them and handed them over to the proper authorities"

Prentiss nodded "yeah i've been going over the latest recorded statements and most of them say the same thing there are a few that are anti-phantom but others are thankful for him being here" she turned to blake "what about during the time when he was starting to build up a good rep with the public (files split between them hotch beginning[just getting known most of town hated him for just being a ghost], blake middle[around freak show incident and public enemy #1], prentice more recent[getting good rep back])

"Well there was a time when he apparently stole somethings from banks and jewelry stores but those were proven to be the work of someone named freak show he apparently had ran a circus that showed up in town around the time phantom started to act bad but when freak show was arrested phantom was back to his normal self and there was the instance of him kidnapping the mayor but this one seems kind of suspicious there are multiple people who can't remember the days leading up to the event and some who don't remember the event at all apparently the only ones who they got full accounts from are the fentons… it seems like the fentons are a popular name huh?" she added glancing at a few more files.

"Yeah… give me one moment" hotch said walking over to the door "can i get any files on the fentons and some statements from officers who have dealt with them" he asked the secretary.

She laughed slightly but stopped when she saw hotch's confused face "oh! Right you don't know!" she exclaimed.

"Know what?" hotch asked.

"Every officer has interacted with them and everyone in town has a story they can tell about the fentons along with a bill to prove it" she said confidently.

"A bill for what?" hotch asked.

"A bill for the city for the damages caused by a invention gone wrong or a miss fired shot hitting their house or business"

"Can i get the files please" hotch asked again.

"Oh sure it will just take a moment... hey boys can you help me carry the fenton's files please?" she requested of the officers who groaned but got up to help.

"Is that really necessary?" blake asked walking over to join hotch.

"You'll see in a second" the secretary said turning back to her screen.

A few moments later officers piled high with files started towards the room the team was in "this will take a while where's reid, when you need him" hotch said feeling the ache in his back already.

In casper high library a certain profiler sneezed.


	4. Chapter 4

The day had been quiet which while good for Danny worried him slightly since not even box ghost appeared today "Dude you're just being paranoid think of it this way now you can…" Tucker started before Sam slapped a hand over his mouth

"Finish that sentence and I'm posting one of the blackmail pics on the school's website" she growled before turning to Danny "I agree though let's take this chance to get some work done" she smiled at Danny

Danny nodded returning the smile with his own grin, but it quickly faded as he felt a hand grab him "hey Fenton guess what I got on my algebra test?" dash asked holding Danny up his feet dangling off the ground.

"Ummm a b?" Danny said hopefully while tucker held Sam back.

"Incorrect fentoni guess where you're goin?" dash sneered while Kwan opened a nearby locker door.

JJ and Morgan were walking down the hall when they heard the commotion they came upon the scene to watch as dash shoved Danny into a half locker "hey!" Morgan shouted as Kwan shut the door. The teens jumped turning to see two pissed off adults moving fast towards them "open that door!" Morgan growled stepping up into dash's face.

"Who's gonna make me?" dash said back stopping jj from opening the door herself.

"Me, what's your name?" Morgan growled again his eyes narrowing.

"Dash Baxter star quarterback"

"Thanks for the info, you're off the team" Morgan said a smirk on his face.

"What! You can't do that! Only Tesslafe has that right!" dash cried out.

"Try me I'm the coach till further notice, now let him out!" Morgan yelled directing his attention to Kwan who quickly opened the locker letting Danny fall out while JJ moved to his side.

"Are you ok?" she asked reaching down to help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks" Danny said coldly getting up on his own.

JJ pulled back at the coldness of the tone and the slight glares his friends were sending their directions before they turned and walked off.

A few minutes later after Morgan was done chewing out dash he and JJ were back on their way to the football field "do you think we did the right thing there?" JJ asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" Morgan replied feeling slightly good about the act

"Well it's just the look the kids gave me before they walked off was like we had just caused more problems than we solved" JJ said her face set in a concentrated look.

That made Morgan silent for a few moments "i hope you're just overreacting"

"That went great" Danny moaned sitting down in the trio's normal booth at nasty burger.

"Normally I am all for adults stopping dash, but really this is just giving him more excuses" Sam replied.

"On the good side your human life will be left alone for a while" tucker added before taking a rather impressive bit of his burger.

"Yeah until they drop their guard then it's the same old same old but only it will be more annoying since he was humiliated." Danny said a white breath of air coming out of his mouth "drat and now I need to deal with this." he got up moving towards the bathroom transforming to go deal with the ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay people we have a code green nearby you know the drill" Chief Melbrook called out the entirety of the officers got up and moved towards the parking lot.

"Pardon me chief what's a code green?" Prentiss asked.

"Phantom isn't always there in the beginning, so we go and try to limit the damage the ghost causes till one of the hunters show up we also keep people a certain distance away from the fight once it starts" the Chief Melbrook answered putting on his uniform "requires all free personnel, the firefighters are on their way as well paramedics are on standby till further notice, you wanted to see phantom in action now is the best time"

Prentiss nodded moving towards the room Blake and Hotch were sitting "hotch phantom has shown up"

Hotch nodded getting up "are you coming Blake?"

Blake shook her head "no someone should continue going through the Fentons files"

"Ok"

Hotch and Prentiss quickly made their way to the scene to see a knight with black armor and purple flaming hair on a black winged horse "that's a new one" Prentiss muttered staring up at the fright knight.

"Calls himself the Fright Knight" one of the nearby officers said.

"Where's phantom?" hotch asked looking around.

"Don't know yet, some Vultures just took off towards the Nasty Burger so he might have gotten distracted by them" Chief Melbrook said moving towards them.

Danny had been distracted by the three Vultures but noticed Fright Knight when he finished them off "great fright might and the three stooges today, Plasmius must be planning something" he quickly took off flying towards the Fright Knight "hey fright light, Halloween was a few months ago" Danny quipped while firing a blast at fright knight.

"Ah phantom good to beat you again" fright knight sneered blocking the blast.

"Yeah I'm not in the mood knighty so let's skip the witty retorts and comments and just get to the part where I kick your butt" Danny growled

"Gladly" fright knight said firing a blast at Danny

"Ok looks like the fight is starting Johnson you're on Fenton patrol if they show up stall as long as you can, James and, Maddington you keep an eye on the buildings if a blast hits one i want the civilians moved away from it the rest of you keep the crowd back" chief Melbrook said assigning various duties to the various officers.

"What about us chief?" Hotch asked wanting to help.

"Just do your job and observe phantom we're used to this procedure by now" Melbrook called over his shoulder dealing with the crowd.

The fight was getting rougher and hotch could see Phantom was breathing heavier there were craters all over the street and some of the buildings had damage the crowd had back up another few feet as the fight got rougher, Danny was knocked down to the ground again by a heavy swing with the fright knight's sword "phantom nooo!" a small young voice yelled rushing past hotch followed by,

"Jamie no stop!" from the girl's mother.

Reacting quickly hotch took off after the girl quickly catching her a few feet from the crater Danny caused.

"You interfere in this duel!" fright knight yelled seeing the two "die!"

Hotch wrapped around the girl prepared to take the shot that never came he looked down to see the girl was crying while looking behind them, taking a glance behind him Hotch saw that phantom was standing in between them and fright knight a trace of smoke rising from his chest

"Hotch!" Prentiss yelled from the edge but didn't move closer for fear of making the ghost shoot again

"Phantom!" the girl Jamie yelled from Hotch's grasp

Danny glanced back giving her a smile "head on back you two i have something to finish here" he turned back to the fright knight and hotch felt a shiver as he watched phantom float up slowly "knight what was the rule i gave?" he asked his voice low and shaking

"I… don't… please…" fright knight stammered nightmare backing up from the pressure Danny was giving.

"Oh, come on it was some simple rules: one don't attack the civilians on purpose, two: don't expose me or my position, three: don't use my family as bait. Otherwise I don't care if you come and attack me so tell me what did you do?" Danny gave a slight grin that didn't reach his eyes.

"Please… Forgiveness I wasn't right of mind" fright knight begged.

"This is your one chance do not come back to the human world until clockwork says you can" Danny said slumping his shoulders.

"Yes, my liege" fright knight said quickly before Danny sucked him up in the thermos.

Floating down Danny moved towards where Jamie and her mother were "how is she?" he asked.

"Fine… thank you phantom" the mother said hesitantly.

"It's no problem no parent wants their child to be hurt" he told her before kneeling to look Jamie in the eyes "I want to say thank you try trying to help but don't try something that dangerous again I don't want you to get hurt ok?"

Jamie nodded her tear-filled eyes flicking towards Danny's chest which was still a mess from the blast.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" Danny said patting her head seeing her eyes flicker toward his chest getting up he moved towards the chief "any sign of the Fenton's?" he asked panting slightly.

"No but I'm sure they're going to show up soon you sure you're good?" chief Melbrook asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine where's the guy who grabbed the girl?" Danny asked.

"Oh, right follow me" chief Melbrook said bringing Danny over to hotch "Phantom meet agent Hotchner"

"Agent" Danny said holding out a hand.

"Phantom…" Hotch replied taking the hand after a moment.

"Are you ok?" Prentiss asked seeing all the wounds on Danny.

"Yeah no big deal" Danny said holding back a gasp of pain from that last cut from fright knight "so what's the FBI doing in amity?" he asked looking at Hotch's and Prentiss's vests.

"Profiling you" hotch said straightforwardly.

"Oh! Umm… not sure how to react to that one" Danny rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

Hotch was about to open his mouth when a blast flew near Danny's head, spinning around Danny saw the Fenton's moving closer "Melbrook you were supposed to let me know when they got close!" he hissed quickly taking off dodging more blasts along the way.

"That was a close one you could have gotten hurt good thing we got here when we did" Maddie said walking up to hotch in her blue and black jumpsuit while jack took a few more shots at the fading dot that was Danny.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, I presume" hotch said forcing a pleasant tone in his voice.

"Yup" jack said in his loud voice "come on honey let's see if we can catch up to him"

"Oh, hold on I'm with the FBI and we were brought in to evaluate if phantom was a threat and would like to talk with you as well" hotch said stopping them.

"Of course if we can help get the world realize how much a menace that phantom is we are glad to help" Maddie exclaimed giving Hotch and Prentiss a smile before taking off with Jack in the direction Danny flew.

* * *

hey everyone sorry its been awhile hope everyone is fine its been a while since i updated this story my life has been difficult and annoying but everything started to be on track.


End file.
